


Impressive (Unimpressed)

by escritoireazul



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Buffy Wishverse, Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's like a job interview, of sorts, but very little impresses Lilah Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive (Unimpressed)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This transformative work of fiction using characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel is set in the Wishverse of BtVS season three episode "The Wish."  
> Written for: Voleuse for femslash_minis Round 32: Wishverse. Request: Lilah/Kendra, bargains, empty hallways, and unexpected luxuries

Detroit’s airport stinks of the slowly dying city. Lilah Morgan waits for her connection, a thin black line in front of the windows, unwilling to collect more of this place by sitting and letting anything but the soles of her Christian Louboutin heels touch any part of Detroit.

Mere junior partners, even those who have done excellent work for the Special Projects Division over many years, do not merit the use of one of Wolfram &amp; Hart’s jets. Mere junior partners who fail their mission do not even merit first class, nor a direct flight back to California.

Lilah quivers inside at the thought, but tamps down her emotions. It just won’t do to present anything but a calm, controlled face to the world. She never knows when another junior partner -- or worse, a senior partner -- might be watching.

Still, she’s worked long and hard -- longer and harder than any man at Wolfram &amp; Hart -- to ensure that she doesn’t have to fly coach. To ensure that she doesn’t ever have to feel powerless.

She stands and she stares out the dirty window and all around her she can feel the depression in the air, smell the reek of people who haven’t yet quit but on whom the world has given up. Detroit is a dying city and even the supernatural creatures have fled. There is no Hellmouth here to sustain it.

Her failure isn’t her fault. She will never say that to anyone else, because Wolfram &amp; Hart does not tolerate excuses even less than it tolerates failure. She was sent to make an offer to the current Vampire Slayer and determine if the girl was fit to freelance for the firm. There have been Slayers wooed into their fold. There will be more.

But this Slayer is no longer in Cleveland and Lilah Morgan must now chase her across the continent, from one Hellmouth to another.

Her phone vibrates once. Quick as a thought, she has it open and pressed to her ear. She does not even need to identify herself, not when the head of Special Projects calls. “Hello, Holland.” Her voice is slick and ever so slightly husky. She has practiced that tone because it makes men think about her perfect lipsticked lips wrapped around their dicks and when they think about that, they underestimate her.

“The Slayer has fallen.” There is a moment of silence, and Lilah can hear his unspoken reprimand. If she had reached the Slayer in Cleveland, perhaps they would have turned this one to their side. But it is just as likely they would not, and Lilah says nothing to defend herself. Truly she has done nothing wrong. “Your new flight leaves in an hour. Do not fail with this Slayer.”

The phone vibrates again. Holland has hung up, but information pours into her phone, complicated demon technology. She skims the information quickly, then heads to her new terminal. Again, she has no direct flight and must change planes in Miami before flying on to Kingston, but Jamaica is a far preferable destination than Sunnydale. It is a good thing she has her passport with her, but this is no luck. Lilah makes her own luck. And she saw what happened to that associate last year who failed to renew his passport on time. Falling into a plane’s propellers -- nasty thing, that.

She has no bikini with her, but perhaps she will buy one when she arrives.

When she is settled into her first class seat -- apparently, she has been forgiven for not contacting a Slayer who died so quickly once she reached Sunnydale -- she returns to the information on her phone.

Kendra Young. Watcher, Sam Zabuto. Trained as a Slayer since she was very young, unlike the so recently dead Slayer. Buffy Summers. Lilah rolls her eyes. That is the name of a vapid, self-important girl who will do nothing with her life but decorate it. Lilah has no time for such people.

Kendra Young, Vampire Slayer.

That, however, has a bit of a ring to it.

She orders a martini and settles back to watch Detroit disappear beneath the plane. Lilah Morgan has no interest in dying cities which can bring no power to Wolfram &amp; Hart.

#

The air is warm and thick with the salt-smell of the ocean. Lilah’s expensive sandals slip a little in the sand and the wind twists her sheer sarong around her legs. Big black sunglasses hold her hair off her face; it is too dark to wear them at night.

Her skin is pale -- she sacrifices all the hours of her life at the altar of the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart -- but under the light of the three-quarters moon, it is luminous. She is a delicious temptation for vampires, bare skin stretched across veins of blood.

She is a delicious temptation for Slayers as well, she hopes.

In Los Angeles, Lilah can walk alone in the dead of night and not fear the monsters. She is a junior partner at Wolfram &amp; Hart and she is untouchable. Here, the shadows are long and the reach of the firm feels far away.

She draws herself up and lifts her chin. Untouchable Lilah Morgan, junior partner, who will someday control Special Projects. Who will someday control the firm.

A thump behind her, then the whisper of cloth. Despite her confidence, her shoulders go tense and tight. She will not die here. She is not ready to transfer to the hell branch of Wolfram &amp; Hart. She is not ready to stop living. It is far too easy to cry out and run a little, awkwardly, throwing up heels and shaking her hands, as if she’s never run in her life.

A harder thump, this one fist to skin, and a scuffle. She knows well the sound of a vampire become dust, but when she turns to face her rescuer, her eyes are wide and her mouth quivers.

“Alright there?” Kendra -- what other teenage girl would be out slaying vampires? -- is young but beautiful, her compact body strong. Lilah prefers her partners older, but perhaps the Slayer’s power will make up for the difference.

“What was that?” Her voice trembles when she speaks and she wraps her arms across her stomach. This frames her breasts nicely. Kendra’s gaze never dips to her cleavage. This is a girl focused on her work.

“Did he hurt you?” Kendra deflects the question with little skill. She’ll need to work on that if she remains a Slayer. Or perhaps not. Sometimes they slay and fade away into the darkness just like the monsters.

“I don’t...,” Lilah trails off and tries to take a step. “I think I twisted my ankle.” She takes a step and on the second, stumbles forward, whimpering. Kendra is at her side instantly, taking her weight off the supposedly bad ankle.

From behind them comes a roar, then another, and then another. There’s only one demon, a little one at that, someone Lilah paid off to help her, but he’s good at not only making himself look bigger and scarier, but at creating multiple images. None of them can hurt anyone, but they look and sound terrifying.

Kendra turns to square off with them and Lilah stumbles again, making another pained noise. For a moment, she watches the confusion cross Kendra’s face; should she stay and fight or help the human escape?

Lilah’s betting on the latter and sure enough, Kendra takes most of her weight again and the two of them stagger away.

Everything about this is a perfect setup, from the marauding beast that isn’t to Lilah’s rental house being just a block away.

“In here,” she clings to Kendra’s arm, making herself shake and cry a little and sniffle. “We’ll be safe in here.”

Kendra lets Lilah drag her inside. Lilah hides a grin; she couldn’t physically force a Slayer to do anything, but this one is already three-quarters of the way to Lilah’s bed and she’s barely been trying.

From the outside the house looks run down and dirty. The front of the house is small and worn. But a long hallway runs the length of it and at the back is the true treasure, a beautiful enclosed garden and the loveliest bedroom Lilah’s ever seen. It’s sparsely decorated and dominated by the big mahogany bed, but it is beautiful. If she can get Kendra there, she’ll have the upper hand.

Kendra hesitates in the hallway, keeping herself between Lilah and the door. At first Lilah thinks she’s going to flee, but then she realizes Kendra is protecting her from what’s outside.

Lilah sniffs and sniffs again, then leans heavily against the wall. Next to her, Kendra crouches, staring at the door. Outside, there’s another muted roar which echoes and echoes.

“You’re safe now.” Kendra stands suddenly, and Lilah sags a little. “I should go.”

“Back out there? With those things?” She sends her voice high-pitched and she lunges forward, clutching at Kendra’s arm. “You can’t! They’ll kill you!” But even as she says it, she knows it’s the wrong thing to say. Kendra doesn’t care about her own death. “You can’t leave me here alone. If it breaks in -- I’ll never be able to run away.” To emphasize, she takes a halting half step and almost falls.

“Careful.” Kendra grabs her again and actually picks her up. “I’ll stay until it goes away.” She glances back at the door. “You need to put your foot up.”

“Down the hall.” It’s absolutely empty, no furniture, no pictures, nothing but hardwood floors that make their voices sound slightly hollow and painted walls rising up tight on either side.

When they enter the bedroom, Kendra hesitates, then carefully sets Lilah down on the bed.

“You should put some ice on your ankle.” Kendra hovers a little, frowning.

Lilah grabs her hand. “The freezer doesn’t work very well. I’d like a cold wash cloth from the bathroom, if you don’t mind.”

There’s a moment where Lilah isn’t certain Kendra won’t leave, but then she fetches a cool washcloth. Lilah wraps it carefully around her ankle and then lounges a little, patting the bed next to her. Again Kendra looks around, but then she sits.

“You’re very brave.” Lilah puts just the right amount of awe in her voice and meets Kendra’s gaze for only a moment before she quickly looks down. “You saved my life.” She huffs out something that sounds like a sigh but is really a laugh.

Lilah Morgan, damsel in distress. It is ridiculous.

But the Lilah in the bed isn’t Lilah Morgan, junior partner. She’s Lilah the tourist and this beautiful girl has just saved her life.

Kendra shakes her head and looks away. She’s blushing a little, Lilah thinks, though it’s difficult to tell in the darkness. Turning on a light will likely send her fleeing, so darkness it is.

Things are easier in the darkness. Even the Slayers, the weapons of the light, know this. In the darkness, it is perfectly normal to drive a stake into the heart of something that looks human. Something that perhaps bears the face of someone you once knew. In the darkness, monsters turn to dust and ash in the air and one girl in all the world holds back the forces of darkness.

Lilah Morgan, force of darkness, curls her fingers around Kendra’s hand. Lilah’s touch is soft, her skin smooth; Kendra has calluses and scratches and short, rough nails.

“Thank you for saving me,” she whispers. Kendra bites her lower lip -- Lilah knows what a delight she is, her sarong falling open, the delicate bronze bikini beautiful, her body so perfectly formed -- and then, finally, she leans forward. It’s a little movement, not hardly a breath, but for Lilah, it’s enough.

I’ve got her, she thinks, and then she presses her perfect lipsticked mouth against her. Kendra’s lips are chapped and she sucks in a quick, shocked breath of air, but then she settles into the kiss, curls her body closer to Lilah’s and leans in.

Lilah eases her down, a bit at a time, until they face each other. She holds all the power in this moment, for all that Kendra has the strength of world running through her body like steady lightning. It’s bright and furious and she will fade fast.

Even as Lilah sinks into Kendra, into her mouth and her breasts with their tiny, tight nipples and her wet cunt which seems to grasp at Lilah’s fingers as she strokes Kendra’s clit and teases up inside her, even as Kendra comes and comes and Lilah shows her how to return the favor, Lilah reads her body and her reactions and knows this:

Kendra will not be the Vampire Slayer long. She’s burning too hot, too easily taken in by a villain masquerading as a victim. This is not the Slayer Wolfram &amp; Hart needs.

But when Lilah licks into the salty slick of Kendra’s cunt and feels the strength of the Slayer line tremble beneath her, she knows that right now Kendra is exactly what she needs.

#

Lilah Morgan’s Louboutins clack sharply -- rattatattat clickety clack the pulse of her perfection in her powerful world -- against the marble floor as she crosses to the elevators and heads up to her office. Her hips swing and her dark hair cascades down her back, perfectly smooth and sleek and shiny.

Kendra Young has been marked off the list of potential Wolfram &amp; Hart contract employees which means that sometime soon, Kendra Young will be one more fallen Slayer.

Alone in the elevator, though aware of the cameras filming every movement, Lilah licks her perfect lipsticked lips and can almost taste Kendra still.


End file.
